nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Nick VS Kara
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! NICKOLAS! VS KARALINE! (Yeah, Kara is a nickname too) BEGIN! Nick's First Turn "I'll only warn you once Kara". "You don't want to battle me". "Not with hands or words". "If you do, I'll be the winner". "Too bad it won't make you any thinner". "But hey, at least let me say this". "I got an omnikinetic bitch to play with". Kara's First Turn "You want to spit rhymes like that and think I'll walk away"? "Man, you're just like your parents, totally insane". "I don't give 2 f*cks about your family tree". "They're all dead except for you and me". "You got a light sword"? "Nope, it's a light dagger". "You'd best back off Nick". "If I hit you, you're gonna stagger". "So go ahead and take a fall". "Do it for your team and for me, do it for us all". Nick's Second Turn "Ha, I've seen pieces of shit that could rap better than you". "I'll tell you now, one of them was blue". (Sonic) "If it wasn't for the future, I would break your neck for mentioning my parents in such a way". "But I guess I'm in a forgiving mood today". "So consider yourself lucky". "Because I could beat you like an ugly-ass puppy"! "U MAD BRO"? "Good, cuz I'm tired of this ho". Kara's Second Turn "Ho"?.... "HO"!?!?!?!?!? "ARE YOU F*CKIN KIDDING ME"!?!?!?!? "I was loyal to you and your friends and you call me this"? "That's it, I've had enough of your shit". "I'm moving out". "Goodbye Nick". "But remember the future and what it was about to be". "Also, you should know that now, you'll never be happy". WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? $*)&#@#&*+)((^^#@%%^*ILJFTTDdjyqygwnjiwyrwtouj$&&&$45uGDw5juoki92u (Kara) "OH HELL NO"! "GIVE ME ANOTHER TURN ON THIS MONKEY ASSHOLE"! (Dio) Alright. But only if Nick gets an extra turn too. (Kara) Fine. Nick's Third Turn "Again Kara"? "Fine". "I'll just beat your red ass again". "Then you will know the true meaning of pain". "I have electricity and fire, the 2 strongest elelments, on my side". "Them plus me equals your death, see"? "So for our friendship if nothing else will be, then just leave me be". "I don't like to kill, but for you I'll make an exception". "if you wouldn't have gotten so violent, you would have had a much better reception". Kara's Third Turn 'Ha, your raps don't unnerve me any longer". "I have become resistant to your stupid fodder". "You have electricity and fire"? "I control them all". "I can burn you, blast you, drown you, crush you, rip you to pieces". "Or I can freeze you, melt you, or even desinegrate you". "I thought you were a saint Nick, but no, your a devil". "You've fallen so low, you can't even see my level"! "Bring your echidna, your cat, your fox, your sidekick, and the cyberhog too". "I betcha I could show them all a thing or 2". "For being the leader, I expected better from you". "And now I'll be honest, you'll never fill Vuxo's shoes". WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC... RAP... BATTLES... OF... #%)*(&^%$#@#$%^&*)(*&^%@!*%#)*^%RW@%E$$E%^T&Y&T^R$W##QQ)(UY$US^S^TDTW (Nick) HEY! Umm... Dio. How about I get an extra turn too since you gave her 1"? (Dio) 1 more turn? Fine. But Kara gets 1 too. (Nick) Thanks Dio. Nick's Fourth Turn "My victory is certain now". "Thanks Dio, for giving me another chance to beat your clown". "I'll have no problem beating her down, afterall, she's as smart as a cow". "She has all these powers, but still can't fix her face". "She's better off being erased"! "I know I may sound harsh to you Kara, but I don't think we're friends anymore". "After what you said, I say:No bitch, get out the door". "Our friendship is over and our future is as well". "Maybe now you'll understand why Hell has bells"! "And if you don't, I don't care". "I can't respect you or your hair". "At 1 time, we could have been lovers, but now your gonna be alone on a cold winter night". "And I'll laugh at you as you shiver in fright". Kara's Fourth Turn (Kara) Man, he totally just burned me. How am I supposed to beat him in he was my friend? (Dio) Remember what he said. Your friendship is dead. (Kara) You're right Creator. Thanks for the help. "It's over, you say"? "No, it's only just begun". "Welcome to you nightmare Nick". "Take a seat and relax, let me show you the power of my Razor Kick"! "I'll beat your ass with every element, from the periodic table to time". "And there'll still be enough time for me to bust another rhyme". "You were strong, you gave me hope". "But now, it looks like you've been dropping the soap"! "When a girl looks at you, they say: Eeh"! "You also never had sex, but still got screwed by me". "Give up on your destiny, Goku wants his story back". "I've seen more complexity in the Outback"! "Legendary warrior's reincarnation"? "I think not". "If anything, your an unfunny Don Knotts"! "But I tell you what Nick, we can still be friends". "Just don't step up to the Future Queen ever again". "OR............................................ "I'll be forced to whoop your ass, greenie". "You won't like me when I'm angry". "I'll go harder than you ever could". "It'll end with me chopping you up like wood"! "Then I'll throw you in my fireplace". "And spit the flames in". "Call me Xirsec, son, cuz it's the death of a Mobian"! HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS EPIC! BUT... WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights